


哦，在你出发之前…

by VikiYee



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Dom!Yuuri, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, PWP, Playful Sex, Possessive Behavior, Promises, Smut, Sub Victor Nikiforov, bottom!viktor
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9615404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VikiYee/pseuds/VikiYee
Summary: “在出门前，你愿不愿意为我做一件事？”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Oh - before you go....](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9076186) by [paintstroke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintstroke/pseuds/paintstroke). 



> 此文为Yuri On Ice Fanfic： Oh - before you go.... 的中文翻译。感谢作者paintstroke的授权！喜欢请去原文下为作者留言点赞。

“你知道我什么都愿意为你做的，勇利。”维克托笑着说，露出一脸的幸福满足。“你甚至不需要问我。”他承诺道。

 

“这件事上我本应该问问你的意见的…但是…如果你更喜欢惊喜…”勇利手肘撑床，冲他害羞地咧嘴一笑。维克托伸出手想要给勇利一个吻，后者却心不在焉，在维克托吻到爱人甜蜜的双唇之前从另一边翻下床，消失在卧室门口。维克托冲着他背影方向扁了扁嘴，却完全没得到回应。

 

维克托仰面摔回到枕头中。他的好奇心被勾了起来。勇利的话是什么意思？他翻个身，陷进勇利那半边床铺，享受着那个男人肌肤留下的温度，并把勇利的枕头圈在怀里。  
几分钟过去了。

 

卧室外传来轻微的声响。维克托听出这是勇利走来走去的声音。玛卡钦跟在勇利身后，狗爪敲击在硬木地板上，发出哒哒的声响。他们走过衣柜，来到洗手间，接着传来哗哗的水声。

 

“勇利？”维克托犹豫地叫到。“我得赶紧走了…11点还有个会。”

 

“呆在床上！”勇利的命令中带着顽皮的口吻。维克托埋在枕头里笑了。

 

“你明明知道我躺回床上就是为了陪你…”维克托闷闷的责备声从羽绒枕中传出。流水声停止了，门口传来阵阵脚步声。

 

“有人开始沉不住气了…”

 

战栗感仿佛化为一双手，沿着维克托的脊柱一路向下抚弄。哦。他爱死了勇利说话的语调——阴郁神秘的命令口吻，具有着惑人的强势。单凭这个声音就足够俘获他的心神，而当勇利用这样的语气和他说话时…

 

维克托翻过身来，恰好看到勇利关上卧室门，把狗挡在外面。

 

勇利已经脱掉了刚刚在卧室穿着的长袖T恤，只剩一条深蓝色睡裤。睡裤还是当初维克托送的。不同于他为自己选择的宽松款，柔软的布料紧紧裹住勇利的双腿，露出诱人的曲线。勇利的脸和头发微湿，手中托着一个小小的黑色盒子。

 

维克托现在已经不仅仅是好奇了。“那是什么？”他问道，脸上是控制不住的笑容。

 

勇利扬起一边眉毛，唇边带着笑意，一点点逼近床尾。

 

维克托坐起身，注意力全部集中在勇利身上。被那双深色的眼睛灼热地望着，维克托感到心脏怦怦直跳，脸颊瞬间升温，随着欲望攀升笑容渐渐消失，取而代之的是沉浸在渴望中的迷茫神色。

 

“我有个礼物给你。”勇利四肢并用地翻过床尾。他像是捕食中的食肉动物，表情炙热，充满掠夺性。他将维克托困在双膝间，停在维克托小腹半勃的器官之前，身体缓慢地前倾，单手撑在床头板上。

 

勇利将嘴唇轻轻印上维克托，温柔又带一点纯情，维克托不禁呻吟出声。当勇利张开嘴轻吮着他的唇瓣，他感到对方的牙齿在下唇上轻轻啃咬，又不时用舌头爱抚他敏感的口腔。

 

维克托很想克制自己。他真的试过。但是在勇利的操控之下他完全被引燃。

 

他伸手将勇利压向自己激烈地回应这个吻，弓起下半身靠近对方，同时也感受到勇利的分身渐硬。

 

维克托将舌头探进勇利的嘴中，急切地想要靠得更近。

 

但他感到勇利在向后抽身。片刻之后勇利坐直身体，伸手当胸前将他按在床上。

 

维克托急喘着。“勇利…”他从喉咙挤出这两个字，双臂滑落跌回床铺。而勇利，这个将他玩弄于股掌的恶魔，正坐在维克托的小腹上，缓缓地用身体摩擦着维克托的勃起。

 

“把礼物打开。”

 

维克托粗暴地将手伸向勇利睡裤的拉绳而不是那个小礼物盒。

 

勇利的开怀大笑破坏了他之前营造的支配者形象。他抓住维克托的手腕推到一旁，柔和的声音低语道：“还不到时候。”

 

“但是我马上就得走了…”维克托反驳说，“先享用你…再拆礼物?”他又一次伸出手，被勇利开玩笑般地拍打到一边。勇利微微起身，不再给予他爱抚式的摩擦。

 

维克托哀叹出声。勇利拾起礼物盒，递给维克托。

 

维克托接过盒子，郁闷的眼神从刘海后方射向勇利。他知道只要他愿意，单凭神情他就能完美传递自己所想。

 

勇利淡淡一笑，标志着他回到了支配者角色中。维克托舔了舔嘴唇，手指划过礼物盒的天鹅绒布外壳。他用海蓝色的眼睛直勾勾望着勇利，掀开盒盖。

 

而当他目光下移看到礼物时他蓦地挑起眉毛。

 

在深黑色造型前卫的小盒子里，静静躺着一个闪烁金属光泽的肛塞。

 

维克托略带诧异地再次抬头望向勇利，不明白为什么对方要送这个礼物。“但是我们已经有…”

 

勇利给维克托一个自信的浅笑，激得维克托血液沸腾如岩浆般奔流袭向私处。

 

“那些都不是我送的。”勇利指出这一点。他仿佛是诱惑的化身，缓缓地一边退后一边带下维克托盖着的被单。微凉的空气舔舐着维克托一寸寸暴露出来的皮肤。

 

维克托直勾勾地盯着勇利。勇利缓缓地将被单彻底掀开，俯下身，深黑的双眸回望着维克托的凝视，直到最终垂下视线，将嘴唇印在维克托脚踝内侧，随后双手爬上维克托的小腿向上爱抚，推压着将腿折向躯干。

 

维克托心脏怦怦直跳，任由爱人摆弄自己的身体。他闭起眼睛，随着勇利一路吻上大腿而发出悦人的呻吟。当吻到维克托的内裤时勇利停下来再次看向维克托。灼热的呼气透过深色的布料缠绕着维克托的下体。“勇利…”维克托呻吟着。他甚至无法完整的说出一句话。

 

勇利用脸颊蹭着维克托的性器，并向他眨眨眼睛，一副不知道自己在做什么的无辜样。维克托咬着嘴唇摔回枕头中，一句话都说不出。他感觉到盒子被从他手中抽走，放在身侧。他闭上眼睛，感受用力的手指沿着臀线向上划，随后顺着胯骨摸到内裤上缘，明明触手可及却碰都不碰他的肉棒。勇利的手指插进底裤，温柔地挑起裤边，任由分身弹出。随着内裤被褪下，维克托配合地顺次抬起臀部，抬高膝盖，只要能让爱人再快一点让他做什么都可以。

 

扒下的内裤被扔在地板上，现在维克托一丝不挂地暴露在勇利面前。勇利再次起身爬过床头，伸手去够摆在床边小书柜上的润滑液。

 

在维克托的注视下勇利回到他身边，停下来亲吻着他的胸口，沿着平坦的腹部向下啃咬。

 

他毫无反抗地任由勇利分开他的双腿，直至后者整个嵌入他两腿之间。维克托整个人沉醉在勇利的魔力之下，被欲望搞得一塌糊涂。他的阴茎仍在为无人爱抚而抖动——勇利又一次无视了它的需求，转而从盒中取出肛塞，耐心地给这件金属玩具涂润滑剂，直到它在日光下闪闪发亮。

 

“勇利，”维克托略显紧张地低声问道，“你不会用这个做前戏吧…？”

 

勇利用平静的眼神安抚住维克托。“是你说的你马上就要出门了…”他指出了这点。

 

维克托心脏急促的跳动着，“我从这么说到现在已经很久…”

 

勇利笑着吻上维克托大腿内侧。“你相信我么？”

 

维克托吁一口气。“当然，一如既往。”用他每一寸身体，心脏，思想和灵魂相信着。

 

勇利坐定抬起维克托的一条腿架在自己肩上。 

 

维克托伸展开肢体，性器硬到不行。他凝视着这个正在摆弄他身体的神奇先生。

 

“我知道你等了很久…也知道你想要这个。”勇利用眼神指了指维克托的阴茎。它正挺立着随脉动而震颤，血管突起，爱液源源不断地从龟头涌出，沿着肉棒缓缓滚落腹部。

 

维克托必须承认，也没打算否认，他就是喜欢勇利在上面时操控支配他的感觉。他“嗯”地一声轻哼着，向前挺送出他的臀部，默许了勇利要对他做的事。

 

勇利点点头，手臂环住维克托抬高的大腿，摆好位置，虽然对他们的身体柔韧度而言保持这个姿势并不困难。

 

“就因为等了太久了…”勇利吻过维克托的膝窝，随后将注意力集中在更靠下的位置。

 

“我想确保你能准备好接纳我…在今晚前准备好…”

 

肛塞冰凉的顶端抵上维克托的入口，在滴落一床的润滑剂帮助下，浅浅地插入一段。

 

维克托挺着肩膀弓起身。“就这样，求你了勇利…”他叹息呻吟着。勇利没有继续向内插送。维克托深吸几口气，在没有扩张的情况下试着放松自己适应肛塞的大小和温度。他向下蹭了蹭，明显感觉到冰冷的金属玩具插进的部分逐渐变粗。

 

“嗯…今晚？”维克托终于抓住了他爱人话语中的最后那部分的重点。

 

“哦是的…”勇利用深沉而蛊惑的口吻回应着，“我觉得这肯定会有帮助的。”他将肛塞又插进一小节，痴迷地注视着维克托，而后者正试图平息妄想，放松自己。入口处的括约肌翕张着，仿佛要主动将金属物吞吃进去。

 

勇利却突然抽走肛塞。维克托咬着牙吞下欲求不满的呜咽。

 

勇利趴在他身上低语道,“只要想到你去参加会议时…下面含着我给的东西，我就喜欢得不得了。”

 

维克托闻言整个人凝固了，“勇、勇利——”兴奋，期待，和些许不安在心底纠缠，他整个人感到醉酒般的眩晕，“你开玩笑的吧——”

 

勇利严肃的脸上露出一个堪称色气的笑，“也是对你的小小提醒。你是我的。不管谁付钱让你去和来宾们调情都记住这一点。”

 

对了，会议…这次会议是为了签署某古龙水广告硬照合同…如果他想按时到就得赶快出发了。种种缘因让维克托不由用双臂挡住脸呻吟出声。

 

他挺腰稍微前倾，配合勇利将肛塞重新插入。入口已能够轻易地吃下肛塞的顶端，然而勇利似乎仍然决定延长整个准备工作的时间，只把前端插进又抽出，给维克托足够时间放松。

 

“你的每一步每一个动作都会感受到我的存在，你会不停地思考如果能回到我身边该有多好…”勇利低声呢喃道。

 

维克托移开挡住视线的手臂。勇利全身关注地注视着他的神情让他几近窒息。

 

勇利更深更用力地将肛塞插入甬道。在勇利动作的刺激之下维克托吐露出平日一直藏在心中的话，“哦勇利…你不明白么？不论何时你都一直在我的心里…”

 

勇利脸上满足喜悦的表情足以融化一切，维克托不禁沉迷其中。

 

但他并没有用行动回应维克托，并收起了表情。维克托在期待中紧张到胃口翻江倒海。“坐上来。”勇利命令道，语调冷淡却配上了甜甜的微笑。

 

当勇利用这种语调发令，维克托便会执行。他感受到肛塞的大小正将他扩张到不可思议的程度。维克托咬住唇咽下呻吟，身体向后如弓弦一样绷紧。勇利将肛塞最宽处送进入口后推进的速度明显加快，维克托弓起的角度更方便玩具插入。

 

好热。维克托急喘着。勇利轻轻松开维克托的腿，放回床垫，在膝盖印上一吻。维克托无声地扭动着。勇利突然贴近维克托，温暖的手爱抚着他的胸膛、腹股，安抚着维克托。

 

“你还好吧？”勇利柔声问道，语气中是对维克托的关心。维克托怕自己没办法发出声音，只能快速地点点头。勇利将维克托按向怀中，手脚并用地给了他一个紧紧的拥抱。尖锐的痛觉渐渐褪去，只留下快感和渴望。

 

勇利结束了这个拥抱，维克托发出了完全不像是自己的呻吟声。“很好，我知道你能做到。”维克托刷地睁开眼睛，看到勇利微微挑了挑眉仿佛是在向他挑衅。

 

维克托觉得他这一生中从未如此欲火焚身过。

 

维克托夹了夹屁股，体会着肛塞在体内令人玩味的感觉。勇利的视线也随着他的动作下移，用手爱抚并轻拍着他的臀部。

 

然后勇利打了个哈欠，伸了伸懒腰，毫无形象地倒在床另一侧，背对维克托。

 

极度震惊四个字都不足以形容维克托此刻的感受。“勇利？”他疑惑地呼唤着，不确定他是否可以活动。

 

“嗯？”勇利用很平常的语调回应道。

 

维克托的眉头拧在一起。“现…现在要做什么？”他略带不知所措地问。

 

勇利抓起手机点开时钟伸到维克托面前。“你说的你要十点半出门…我猜现在最好去收拾一下？剩下的时间不多了。”

 

平素维克托最引以为傲的就是遇见任何事他都能泰然处之。他总能忍住第一反应，而后从容应对各种局面。现在，他能做的仅仅是发出一声哽咽，满是难以置信，震惊，以及情涛欲浪。而勇利只是在手机屏幕后对着他纯真地眨眨眼。

 

“我们还有空做些不太费时的事…”维克托这样判断道，挪动身体企图靠近勇利。

 

“嗯…不，时间不够。”勇利含糊地回答，“把衣服穿好。”

 

维克托表情顿时垮下来。“你不是认真的吧。你让我这样出门？太离谱了。”

 

勇利耸耸肩。“你只需要控制好自己。”他轻描淡写地回答，掀开毯子钻回床上。

 

“勇利！”

 

一只手从毯子里伸出来，指了指衣橱的方向。

 

“勇、利！”

 

那只手抓住毯子的一角滚了一圈，从小鼓包变成个昏昏欲睡的墨西哥肉卷。

 

维克托起身跪在床上，目瞪口呆地隔着毯子瞪着勇利。他的阴茎直挺挺的站着，颜色变深，血管凸出。肛塞随着下身肌肉运动而更加深入，让他不禁吸了一口气。这感觉仿佛是有手指在他后穴不停揉捻。

 

细小的抽气声让勇利从毛毯下探出半张脸，露出黑色蓬松的头发和那双温暖而闪闪发亮的眼睛。

 

“你太坏了。”维克托断言道。

 

“你就爱我这样…”毛毯下传来模模糊糊的申辩声。

 

“我爱的是你。”维克托附身亲吻对方的额头。“——但是这惩罚也太残酷了吧？”他重重地叹了口气。

 

勇利微微眯起眼睛，见此维克托决定最好还是听从勇利建议赶快去穿衣服。

 

“哦，晚些时候我可以让你知道什么才是真正的惩罚…”维克托下床时勇利这样威胁道。

 

“一言为定？”维克托转头笑问。

 

“嗯。还有维克托…”勇利的嗓音又一次变得低沉而柔美，透露出一股和温馨甜蜜表情完全不相符的危险。

 

“嗯？”

 

“如果你敢在回家前自慰…我会给你一些你绝对不想要的惩罚的。”

 

\--------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> 作者注释：  
> 我：我喜欢他们之间纯粹的甜甜的爱情  
> 同样也是我：快！再多写点小黄文


End file.
